Blind With Love
by Leonine One 252
Summary: Dorochet has a girlfriend!


Hmm… My first FMA fic. It's pretty short. Meh.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters therein, much as I wish. So don't sue my butt off because an international lawsuit is very bad for my image.

**Blind With Love**

"Hmm… D'you notice anything about Dorochet, Law?" asked Martel. The dog chimera had been out a lot lately, and he always gets this goofy grin on his face every three minutes or so.

"Yeah, it looks like he's having strokes," replied Law.

They had just watched him skip happily out of the Devil's Nest with a crudely drawn brown crayon heart on a used napkin and a handful of mismatched flowers, including… poison ivy? Then he came back in, looking like he forgot something. He scanned the room until he found what he was looking for. Dorochet took the jar of pickles and skipped out the door once again, looking like an overjoyed third grader.

"Hey! He took the last jar!" said Martel.

_…Methinks Dorochet is in love…_ thought Law.

"Heheheh."

"What?" said Law.

"I think we're going to have a bunch of puppies very soon," said Martel.

_One week later…_

Dorochet slumped into the Devil's Nest dejectedly, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Dumping himself on a couch, it was all he could do to keep himself from whimpering. Martel noticed there was a pink hand mark on Dorochet's face. Law sat down on a chair across from the couch. "So tell us what happened."

* * *

It was so perfect. She thought I was cute, I thought she was hot. What could possibly have gone wrong! "Aww, flowers! That's so sweet! Is that…poison ivy?"

"What? Um, no. It's ah… it's, it's a new hybrid between grapes and um, orchids, yeah…"

"Aww, thanks. That must have been expensive. Thanks for the heart! But why is it brown?"

"Ehh? Oh, yeah. Brown symbolizes everlasting love in Xing, heheh."

"Oh, Dorochet! That's so romantic! You're so knowledgeable!"

_Yes! Big hug! For a moment there I thought she was gonna say bullshit, but this is going well!_

"And thanks for the pickles."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I ran out of money so I couldn't afford to buy chocolates."

_See? I'm not a total liar._

"That's alright. It's a sweet gesture."

After that, we sat there in the park and everything was fine, until she asked that fateful question. She closed her eyes.

"Dorochet?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been together for two weeks now, so… What color are my eyes?"

_Shit!_

"Uum, it's… aah… er, gray?"

"Dorochet! I can't believe you!"

"Gaah! I was kidding! I was kidding! Your eyes are, umm, green!"

_One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Si-_

"Hmm, I guess you _do_ remember after all."

_Phew…_

"Hah, that's okay, then. I should be worried if you didn't know my _hair color_, haha!"

"Um, blond?"

"_Red!_ I can't _believe_ you! All this time I thought you loved me, but I guess you're just another guy after my big knockers! I bet you can't even remember the color of the dress I wore on our first date!"

"Ooh, I know that one! Black!"

"_Purple!_"

**Slap!**

"Wait! Marissa! Come back! I _do_ love you!"

"Get away from me, you perv!"

As she walked away, I had this horrible feeling in my gut, like my heart had collapsed in on itself and in its place was now an inescapable black whole of pain and sorrow and agony! Oh, why, Marissa! Why!

"Marissa… _Marissaaaa!_"

* * *

"And that's what happened," said Dorochet.

"Hmm. My prognosis is that you are color-blind," said Law.

"Psh!"

"Dorochet's color-blind?" said Martel.

"It would make sense, since he was merged with a dog."

"I am not color-blind."

At that moment, a devilish grin appeared on Martel's face. She went behind the bar, rummaged around, and returned with two crayons with the covers taken off.

"What colors are these?"

"Red and green?"

"Hah! You really _are_ color-blind!"

"I'm _not_!"

"Says the man who pees with one leg up." _Grin._

"_I don't do that!_"

"I think I actually caught him doing that once," said Law, also with a grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"_I'll kill you!_"

That night, when Greed returned from a little business trip, he was surprised to find a completely trashed Devil's Nest.

"Did someone have a party here without me?" he said.

**The End**

So how was it? Please review and let me know.


End file.
